


Too Many Dreamers

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Based on a Tumblr Post, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: ...too small a couch. Or: everyone loves Adam, especially his misfit little family, and he gets all the cuddles he deserves.Oneshot/drabble





	Too Many Dreamers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/380514) by fuocogo. 



Adam was sleepy. After all of the stuff he'd been through, recently and in the past, he wanted to just relax and take a nap in the sun. He wasn't sure where Ronan was, but he trusted that he would find him soon enough... 

Kicking off his shoes, he laid down on the couch with a happy sigh. 

"..." Just as Adam was starting to drift off, he felt a little hand on his leg. Certainly not Ronan's. But just the same, he opened his eyes again, and he had to smile. Opal blinked back at him. When he opened his arms, she climbed into them without hesitation. 

Now he could sleep. He closed his eyes again, feeling her snuggle into him... 

But then he felt something on his hand. Adam opened his eyes again. Was it Ronan? 

No, it still wasn't him. It was Chainsaw. He lifted his hand, his other arm still around Opal, and the raven settled down. Even though he was sleepy, he just had to smile again. 

Now he could sleep. 

When Adam opened his eyes again, Ronan was there. Finally. His boyfriend looked down at him, eyes twinkling a little. The couch was too crowded for someone else to get on. 

"...they got here first."

"Dang," Ronan said, and he leaned over the side to kiss his nose. That was one way of being close. 


End file.
